


For A Piece of Glory

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: When Javi finds out Yuzu's ankle is not as OK as he'd been told, he loses it. Set at 2019 Worlds in Saitama.





	For A Piece of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 4th, 2019 was _collective fault/responsibility_ (which you can see I interpreted very literally).

"How could you let him do this? He'll kill himself trying! You, Tracy, Kikuchi - you allowed this?! And the federation! Everyone wants glory, NOBODY THINKS OF HIM, YOU'RE ALL SELFISH!" Javi hangs up, breathing hard. 

"Is not their fault." 

Javi starts. He never heard the shower stop. 

Yuzu limps towards him, careful now with the painkillers wearing off. 

"Is me. I want to skate, at home. You'd do same." 

Javi knows Yuzu's right, of course. He sags against Yuzu; anger, fear, concern and love making his knees weak. 

"Just be safe," he pleads, although he knows skating is anything but.


End file.
